Girl Crush
by SherriPolo19
Summary: Teri and Sherri are older, college aged; both single. They have never met before. Teri has her set of friends, who ask her to go on a girls getaway cruise to Tampa FL for 5 days. Just to relax, enjoy life and not worry about her work or her current boyfriend. Sherri is there also, with a group of friends from college. What will happen, read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Teri's POV~**

I'm in my apartment waiting for my friends Kelly and Jenna to get here. They are staying over at my house tonight because the next morning we're leaving to go on a 5 day cruise to Florida. I've never been to Florid before, so I am looking for to it. Just hope the weathers nice!

Around 6 o'clock at night Kelly and Jenna show up with Pizza and a 6 pack of beer in their hands.

"Wow, I have been craving pizza all day today! How the Hell did you know that?" I said smiling.

"Lucky guess, plus it's your favorite!" Jenna says. I started laughing.

"Yea, it is. I said grinning. Come on in guys, were watching Ghost tonight"

Okay! Kelly and Jenna both said.

While watching "Ghost" they ate most of the pizza, and pretty much all of the beers. When the movie ended, no one was ready to hit the hay just let, so they decided to sit up and just talk about all the things they want to do on this cruise. Kelly and Jenna wanted to do everything there is to do in Florida, but Teri just wanted to relax and hangout by the pool or the beach. She was never really always on the go, all the time.

"What do you want to do Teri"? Kelly asked me. I looked over towards her and told her the truth; what I really want to do.

"I just want to layout by the pool or beach for a few hours a day and drink pina colada's and people watch. Y'all can do your own thing while I am chilling over there and will meet up later." I said.

"You want to people watch huh. You think you'll find yourself a hot, smokin, and Florida man? Jenna asked me smiling.

"You never know now, do ya!" I said as I'm walking away from them. "I'll see ya in the morning, bright and early. Love you guys."

As I was laying in my bed, I kept on thinking about how people always said that "The best looking people live in Florida, because of their nice tan and awesome body." I just hope that their right about that! I started to shut my eyes and just dream of what's ahead for me. And even if I don't meet my future boyfriend, maybe I'll meet a new friend who has the same similarities that I have. Kelly and Jenna are the only friends I have and it would be nice to create a new friendship with someone that's completely the opposite of them, more like me in a way.

* It's short I know but it's a start!*

*Tell me what you think, should I continue...?

ENJOYED..! VOTE COMMENT 3


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival Day

It was Thursday, the day we board the cruise ship. My alarm goes off at 9 o'clock in the morning. We have an hour to get there! I hurry to get Kelly and Jenna up and moving so we can get in my car and go. From New Jersey to Tampa fl its a 7 1/2 hour cruise ride. (Probably not true but just go with it) So we board at 12 in the afternoon. It's very nice out, I think its Sunny and 75 today.

Right when we get on the cruise ship, Kelly, Jenna, and I all head to our rooms to put our luggage down. And pack are belongings in the dressers that they have in the rooms. Kelly and Jenna are in one room and I am in the room right next to theirs. I like my privacy, unlike them! Plus Kelly snores in the middle of the night. Which wakes me up to the point where I cant go back to sleep. It Irritates me so much, I could literally scream...

While I was finishing up here, putting all my bathroom supplies up on the bathroom counter, I hear my phone ding... ding. I knew it had to be Jenna or Kelly texting me so I waited a few minutes because I just needed a little alone time.

I walk over to my bed, where I sat my phone down and picked it up. Two new message from Jenna which read.

J- Kel and I are going down to the pool in 30 mins after we grab a snack and get changed here, wanna come with us?

T- Yea I would love to get some sun for a few hours. Drinks on me but only this one time girl! You know how expensive food and drinks are going to be here right?

J- Yes Mom LoL... What time will you be ready to head out and search for the main pool.?

T-Ummm give me 25 mins and I'll be ready! I'm thinking about wearing my white bikini or my black bikini, can't decide... advice?

J- Either one works for you girl! You look good in every bikini you try on at the store! :)

T- Thanks! Back at yea. :D

J- Okayyyy... but not really! :/

T- Whatever love! Now stop texting me. I need to get dressed. See you guys soon. 3

J- Ok. Be at your door at 2: 25pm sharp!

T- Sounds good!

I looked at the time. It read 2:05. I have only 20 mins to pick a bathing suit, and get my pool bag together.

I finally decide on the black bikini because it makes me look smoking hot, I think anyways.

At 2:20 I have everything ready to go down to the pool; just waiting on Kelly and Jenna to get here. So we can all go down together.

As I was playing family feud on my phone, I heard a knock on my door. And someone on the other side yelling "KAREN ASHLEY HURRY UP. YOU GUYS NEED THE SUN MORE THAN I DO. This women said laughing at herself, which made a smile appear on my face. I grabbed my black cover-up and put it over my bikini because I didn't know this person!

Right when this women was going to bang on the door again, I unlocked the lock on the door, and to my surprise, there is the most drop dead gorgeous women standing right outside my door. I was speechless!

******Hope you like it! Please comment and vote 3


End file.
